The present invention is directed to a pen stand and more specifically to an open top container adapted to rest on a desk or table for holding a plurality of pens, pencils, eraser brushes and the like.
Conventional pen stands are generally formed as single tubular bodies which are closed at the bottom and open at the top. However the number of pens and pencils which can be held in such a single tubular body is substantially limited by the diameter of the tubular body since the diameter must be sufficiently small in order to hold the pens and pencils in an upright position. Therefore a plurality of separate stands are generally required if a large number of pens and pencils are to be held. Furthermore when a large number of pens, pencils, and the like are placed in a single pen stand it is often difficult to quickly find the desired writing instrument in a quick and efficient manner. Once again a large number of separate pen stands are then required in an attempt to categorize the various writing instruments into desired groupings to facilitate the selection of the desired writing instrument. Such a large number of individual pen stands or holders creates an unsightly clutter on a desk and the relative placement of the individual pen stands or holders with respect to each other can too easily be changed about thereby leading to confusion in selecting the desired instrument.